$ -\dfrac{9}{5} \div \left(-\dfrac{9}{4} \div \dfrac{1}{3}\right) = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -\dfrac{9}{5} \div \left(-\dfrac{9}{4} \times 3\right) $ $ = -\dfrac{9}{5} \div \left(\dfrac{-9 \times 3} {4 \times 1}\right) $ $ = -\dfrac{9}{5} \div -\dfrac{27}{4} $ $ = -\dfrac{9}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{27} $ $ = \dfrac{-9 \times 4}{5 \times -27} $ $ = \dfrac{36}{135}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{4}{15}$